Le chat pleure
by Noah-kun
Summary: Recueil de os principalement centré sur l'adorable passeur de Nekoma.
1. Mensonge et amitié

Un recueil de os, un ! Principalement centré sur kenma (Kuroken &amp; hinaken/kenhina), mais il y a de grosses chances que j'incruste d'autres couples. Je vais essayer de poster régulièrement, mais je ne promets rien.

**Genre:** Romance/amitié

**Pairing:** Kuroken

**Rating:** K (pour le moment)

Donc cet os est vraiment court (ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire plus long à l'avenir) et c'est un peu flou, mais rien d'incompréhensible. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**POV Kuro**

Depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous ? Depuis combien de temps bâtissons-nous cette amitié couverte de mensonge ? Je ne sais plus, trop longtemps j'imagine. Même moi j'ai fini par y croire. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser berner puisque je le savais, je savais que tout ça était faux et que, plus on s'enfonce dans le mensonge, plus il est difficile d'en sortir. J'ai beau essayer me convaincre il n'y a rien à faire. Je ne veux pas de ton amitié, je ne veux pas de ce mensonge que tu me brandis sous le nez dans l'espoir que je m'y envoûte.

Les histoires que j'ai entendues par le passé, les chansons qui me berçaient, tout n'était que mensonge. Cachant les choses qu'on ne doit pas voir derrière une jolie façade, répandant simplement ces mots qui étaient comme la nuit. Pour ne pas causer ou ressentir de douleur, nous nous cachons derrière des mensonges et avons pourtant causé plus de douleur avec eux.

Cette douleur qui me pourchasse jusque dans ces rêves interdit où je découvre tes formes. Ce sentiment horrible qui me donne envie de crier sur tout les toit cette culpabilité qui me ronge. Mais on ne dit pas ces choses là.

Je me cache les yeux espérant que ce monde sans couleurs disparaisse de ma vue, mais mes pensées dérivent inévitablement vers tes lèvres. Je veux te voir. J'ai besoin de te voir. Peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûte. J'ai besoin de sentir ta chaire contre mes lèvres et ton souffle dans mon cou. J'aurais aimé dire que je n'ai rien à perdre, mais ça serait nier notre amitié. Est-ce que je suis capable d'ignorer ces sentiments encore longtemps? Je ne veux plus vivre dans le mensonge.

J'ai fuis alors qu'il en était encore temps. J'ai pris le dernier autobus, ce sera un voyage sans retour. Tu es loin, trop loin. Comme une étoile que l'on veux attraper sans jamais pouvoir ne serait-ce que l'effleurer. Je doit te voir, me vider le cœur et oublier à tout jamais cette amitié.

_«Kuro ?»_

Tu aurais dû voir ton visage lorsque tu as ouvert la porte. Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir j'imagine. Mais moi j'en avait besoin et je me suis dit que pour une fois, j'avais bien le droit d'être égoïste, non ?

Je t'ai pris dans mes bras, nous réfléchirons aux conséquences plus tard, pour le moment, laisse moi t'aimer. Et main dans la main, tuons ce mensonge qui nous a fait souffrir.

Juste toi et moi.


	2. Le rire des étoiles

**Genre:** Romance / Drame

**Pairing:** Kuroken / Hinaken

**Rating:** K

Encore un one shot ! o/ Encore avec Kenma... oups ? J'aime beaucoup trop Kenma ça en est même plus drôle xD Deux pairing cette fois, mais je vous laisse découvir lequel l'emporte. Merci à ma beta reader Itannya C:

Bonne lecture ! o/

* * *

Un entraînement venait de se terminer à Nekoma et, alors que tout le monde commençait à nettoyer, Kenma se hâta vers son téléphone qu'il avait laissé dans la poche de sa veste sur le banc. Il le déverrouilla et remarqua avec plaisir qu'il avait reçu des messages de la part de Shoyo. Il sourit timidement. Un sourire à peine visible, mais assez pour que ses coéquipiers le remarquent. Le contenu du message était sans grand intérêt, mais le fait qu'Hinata lui fasse part d'évènements futiles de sa vie lui fessait plaisir. Il tapa rapidement une réponse à son message et, après l'avoir relu deux ou trois fois, il l'envoya. Il vérifiait toujours ses messages avant de les envoyer, certainement par peur de dire quelque chose de travers et qu'Hinata en vienne à le détester. Il savait bien que le roux n'était pas comme ça, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Quelqu'un lui cria de venir aider alors, sans plus de cérémonie, il courut rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

Ce soir-là, dans le métro, Kuroo alimentait une discussion à sens unique. Comme à son habitude Kenma ne prit pas la peine de répondre, ça ne ferait qu'encourager Kuroo à débiter toutes ses conneries. Mais lorsque la discussion prit un tournant un peu plus sérieux, Kenma releva la tête, un peu plus intéressé.

\- Tout à l'heure à la fin de l'entraînement tu envoyais encore des messages au numéro dix de Karasuno ?

Son ton était candide, un peu moqueur, mais le blond y décela une pointe de reproche.

-Ouais.

Il s'arrêta là. Pas besoin d'extrapoler à n'en plus finir et Kuroo avait l'habitude de se contenter de ce genre de réponse.

-Tu l'aime bien, je me trompe ?

-On s'entend bien.

Ça voulait tout dire. Kenma aimait beaucoup Hinata, à force d'échanger des mails ils étaient devenu plutôt proche. Peut-être un peu trop même. Kenma commençait à ressentir un peu plus que de l'amitié à l'égard de Shoyo. Il aurait pu définir ce sentiment comme de l'amour, mais il avait bien trop peur. L'homosexualité était quelque chose de terriblement mal vu. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, son désir de plaire et sa peur du regard des autres avait commencé à guider sa vie.

Pendant le reste du trajet, Kuroo ne dit pas un mot. Mais lorsque vint le moment de se séparer, il releva la tête vers Kenma.

-Tu veux venir chez moi ce soir ? J'ai un nouveau jeu.

Il avait su choisir ses mots pour susciter l'intérêt de son ami qui accepta l'invitation. Pendant le reste du trajet, Kuroo reprit la discussion à sens unique qu'il avait commencé dans le métro et cette fois, Kenma fit mine de t'écouté.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la maison de Kuroo, aucun des deux ne prononça un seul mot, écoutant les bruits ambiants et guettant le moindre signe de vie. Personne, ils étaient seuls. En même temps à quoi est-ce qu'ils s'attendaient ? Il n'y avait jamais personne dans cette foutue maison. Les parents de Kuroo travaillaient toujours jusqu'à tard du coup il était habitué à ces soirées solitaires, mais d'un autre côté, il aimait bien être entouré de gens. Par contre, dans les moments où le vide se faisait un peu trop ressentir, Kenma était toujours là.

Ils retirèrent leurs chaussures et, d'un pas las, traversèrent le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Kuroo. C'était toujours la même chose, la même routine depuis qu'ils étaient gamins. Ils jouaient aux jeux vidéo jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux se lasse ou que leur estomac décide qu'il était grand temps de se nourrir. La mère de Kuroo laissait souvent de l'argent sur la table de la cuisine pour qu'il puisse s'acheter de quoi faire à manger en son absence. Quand Kenma était là, ils commandaient de la pizza. Puis plus tard dans la soirée, le blond rentrait chez lui laissant Kuroo seul à nouveau. Seul, mais heureux de savoir qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un derrière lui.

Cette journée-là ne fit pas exception à la règle. Et, pendant qu'ils jouaient, Kuroo laissa s'échapper une remarque qu'il avait dû penser un peu trop fort.

-Dit pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes ce nabot de Karasuno ?

Kenma ne répondit rien, pourquoi l'aimait-il ? C'était évident et compliqué à la fois. Lui-même ne comprenait pas réellement ses sentiments. Shoyo lui avait tendu la main, il lui parlait comme à un ami alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer. Il lui avait parlé à lui qui était ennuyant et qui, comme seul hobby, jouait sans arrêt aux jeux vidéo. Hinata lui avait donné envie de jouer au volley-ball alors que ça n'était à ses yeux qu'un passe-temps sans intérêt.

\- Je ne l'aime pas tant que ça.

Kuroo haussa un sourcil. Avec le temps de réflexion que ça lui avait pris avant de répondre, c'était clairement un mensonge. Mais il préféra ne pas trop s'y attarder. Il reporta donc son attention sur le jeu qu'il était en train de perdre.

Le lendemain soir Kenma avait préféré rentrer chez lui plutôt que de revisioner un match de volleyball avec les autres. Peu importe à quel point les autres avaient insisté, Kenma n'avait pas envie de sortir. Ce soir il n'avait qu'une envie: être seul.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à commencer une nouvelle partie, le blond se fit stopper par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il le saisit rapidement et attendit une sonnerie de plus avant de répondre. Histoire de ne pas avoir l'air d'attendre l'appel. Un sourire fendit ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Hinata à l'autre bout du fil.

Ils discutèrent longuement. De tout, de rien. De futilités sans nom et de volley-ball. Ils parlaient souvent ensemble, mais les mots ne semblaient jamais leur manquer. Ils pouvaient parler jusqu'à des heures tardives sans s'en rendre compte. Leurs discussions semblaient ne jamais avoir de fin. Mais les jours où l'imagination leur manquait, ils écoutaient silencieusement leur respiration mutuelle. Ça leur suffisait. À défaut de pouvoir se voir, ils s'appelaient une fois de temps en temps, mais ils étaient impatients à leur prochain match pour pouvoir se voir. Même si, pour le moment, entendre le son de la voix de l'autre était amplement suffisant.

\- Au fait Kenma, si je t'appelais c'était surtout pour te demander conseil...

Kenma sembla soudainement intéressé. Hinata qui lui demandait conseil ? Ça devait être quelque chose de gros pour qu'il ne le demande pas à Kageyama. Le petit passeur n'était pas le meilleur dans ce qui concernait les conseils, mais il allait faire son possible pour répondre quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider.

\- À vrai dire, je pense être gay moi aussi... Je veux dire, tu m'en avais un peu parlé l'autre jour et voilà...

Le sang de Kenma ne fit qu'un tour. Il se rappelait vaguement d'avoir glissé ses préférences sexuelles dans l'une de ses conversations avec le numéro dix, mais il ne se serait jamais douté qu'Hinata le soit lui aussi. Il se sentit soudainement un peu stressé. Et si c'était lui l'heureux élu ?

\- En fait, je me demandais comment en être sûr ? Je veux dire, c'est peut-être juste de l'amitié. Ou alors c'est ce que je crois parce que je ne veux pas le perdre ? Parce que je ne pense pas que Kageyama partage mes sentiments tu vois le genre ?

Kenma ferma les yeux et laissa le roux tenir une conversation à sens unique. Il ne pouvait pas répondre, il ne pouvait rien dire. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Il sentait que le moindre mot pourrait faire tomber les larmes qui pendaient au bout de ses cils. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer, du moins, pas tant qu'Hinata pouvait l'entendre.

Il ne savait plus comment s'était terminé la conversation. Il avait peut-être juste raccroché sans en avoir le souvenir, mais ça lui était égal. Il venait de se faire plaquer. C'était sa première fois, la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux, la première fois qu'il se faisait rejeter, la première fois qu'il souffrait autant. Il aurait préféré ne pas tomber amoureux si c'était pour vivre cette douleur. Mais on ne peut rien y faire. L'amour ne décide pas, il nous fait juste aimer.

Il avait joué à des jeux avec des histoires tristes. Il avait pleuré devant certains films. Il avait même été rejeté par ses sempai, mais rien ne s'y comparait. Cette douleur insupportable qui le rongeait sans retenue, il ne la détestait pas. C'était une belle douleur, mais il voulait que ça s'arrête, il ne comprenait pas, personne n'aurait pu comprendre.

Sans réfléchir il mît ses souliers et sortit de chez lui. Sans prendre sa console portable ni son téléphone. Il ne prévint pas ses parents, il fit juste sortir. Il avait parlé avec Hinata plus longtemps qu'il n'avait cru, la nuit était bien avancée, mais il ne le remarqua pas, il ne remarquait rien. Il ne savait même plus où ses pieds le menaient, il faisait juste marcher, seul au monde dans la nuit noire.

Il se retrouva devant une porte un peu trop familière. Comment c'était-il retrouvé là ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais si une chose était sûre c'est qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Il cogna. Une fois, deux fois et bien plus jusqu'à ce qu'on réponde. La porte s'ouvrit et le blond leva les yeux vers cette tête noire qu'il connaissait un peu trop bien. Sans pouvoir dire un seul mot, il se mît à pleurer. Sans aucun bruit, juste des larmes qui coulaient sans s'arrêter. Il n'eut pas la motivation de se cacher ou d'essuyer ses joues. Il ne voulait pas de réconfort, il ne voulait pas en parler, il voulait juste ne pas être seul. Kuroo ne le réconforterait pas, il ne lui poserait pas de questions, il allait juste être là.

Lorsqu'il vit les yeux rougis par les larmes de son passeur, Kuroo paniqua. Son cerveau se fit blanc et plus rien ne lui obéissait. Il ne comprenait pas, mais il était certain que Kenma ne lui dirait rien. Il aurait pu s'écarter pour le laisser entrer et lui faire du thé, histoire de le calmer un peu, mais c'était Kuroo quand même. Il attrapa le poignet du blond et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Il n'en avait rien à faire des conséquences, pour le moment rien ne lui importait, si ce n'était que d'arrêter cette pluie incessante qui ruisselait sur les joues de son vis-à-vis. Il se retourna vers Kenma et eut un pincement au cœur. Personne ne mériterait ce qui arrivait au passeur, peu importe ce que c'était. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Kuroo glissa sa langue sur la joue de Kenma, suivant le mouvement des larmes. Il s'arrêta à la commissure et déposa ses lèvres sur celles gercées du plus petit. Doucement, tendrement, passionnément, contrastant avec cette violence non dissimulée qui enflammait le baiser.

Kenma qui au départ semblait hésiter face à ce comportement de la part de son coéquipier, participait désormais au baiser. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il voulait juste oublier. Et n'importe quel moyen était bon pour ce faire.

Ils s'aventurèrent un peu plus loin. Les baisers laissèrent place aux caresses et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter. Mais soudainement, Kuroo se stoppa. Voyant que Kenma le questionnait du regard, il soupira:

\- Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi alors pourquoi fais-tu cela ? J'imagine qu'Hinata t'a rejeté c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas un simple bouche-trou ! Ne vient pas me voir pour oublier, ne répond pas à mes baisers... Tu ne m'aime pas.

Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans les paroles de Kuroo. C'était comme une douche froide, un retour à la réalité. C'est vrai, il ne l'aimait pas. Kuroo non plus ne l'aimait pas, Shoyo l'avait rejeté. Personne ne l'aimait.

Il recommença à pleurer, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas que des larmes silencieuses, c'était un chagrin ponctué de reniflements et de sanglots. Il pleurait comme un enfant. Il avait été rejeté par Hinata et abandonné par Kuro. Son corps fut pris de tremblements. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il était pitoyable.

Kuroo ne savait plus quoi faire, partagé entre l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et la peur que ce geste soit déplacé.

\- Tu as raison, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, murmura Kenma la voix tremblante.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit sans accorder un dernier regard à son ami. Peut-être aurait-il voulu aller plus loin avec Kuroo. Peut-être que leur baiser ne l'avait pas dégoûté. Peut-être qu'il aurait aimé avoir cette relation instable et ambiguë que seul Kuro pouvait lui offrir. Mais il avait tout gâché. Et ce soir dans la nuit sombre, les étoiles semblaient rire de son malheur.


End file.
